The complement system comprises more than 40 different proteins directly or indirectly mediating attack and elimination of microbes, foreign particles and altered self cells via three different pathways of activation: classical pathway, alternative pathway, and lectin pathway (see, The Complement System, 2nd revised edition, Rother et al. (eds); Springer Verlag, 1998). The complement system is a major component of innate immunity and is a central host defense against infection. Activation of the complement cascade via the classical pathway, involving antigen-antibody complexes, by the lectin pathway, or by the alternative pathway, involving the recognition of certain cell wall polysaccharides, mediates a range of activities including lysis of microorganisms, chemotaxis, opsonization, stimulation of vascular and other smooth muscle cells, degranulation of mast cells, increased permeability of small blood vessels, directed migration of leukocytes, and activation of B lymphocytes and macrophages. The membrane attack complex (MAC) is the final product of the activated complement cascade. It is a lytic multi-protein complex that is lethal to pathogens and, at sublytic levels, causes the release of cytokines and growth factors such as beta-FGF and VEGF from nucleated cells (e.g., smooth muscle cells, endothelial cells).
Several human diseases are characterized by an unwanted activation of the complement cascade via one or more of these activation pathways, which is reflected by elevated levels of typical activation markers such as downstream components of the complement cascade, e.g., cleavage products of the complement system and inhibitor-protease complexes. Proteolytic cleavage of C3 by specific C3 convertases plays a major role in complement activation. C3 convertases generate forms of C3b, which represent a potential component of new C3 convertase molecules, thereby stimulating the cascade.
The protection of self-cells and tissue is normally tightly regulated by specific complement regulatory proteins or inhibitors, existing in the fluid-phase (soluble form) and/or in membrane-bound forms. The membrane-bound complement regulatory proteins include complement receptor type I (CR1 or CD35), which binds C3b and C4b, disassembles C3 convertases and permits C3b/C4b degradation by factor I; decay accelerating factor (DAF or CD55), which binds C3b and disassembles C3/C5 convertase; and membrane co-factor protein (MCP or CD46), which binds C3b and C4b to permit their degradation by factor I). In addition to the membrane-anchored complement regulatory proteins, the soluble regulatory protein Factor H acts as a potent protective factor for cells by attachment to the polyanionic surface of self cells, where it increases complement inhibitory potential (Jozsi et al., Histol. Histopathol., 19:251-8 (2004)). This protective activity of Factor H is mainly achieved by its efficient reduction of the lifetime of the alternative C3 convertase C3bBb by (1) binding to the covalently bound C3b and displacing Bb (decay acceleration), and (2) catalyzing the permanent inactivation of C3b via proteolytic cleavage by the serine proteinase factor I (co-factor activity: generation of, e.g., iC3b, C3c). (The Complement System, 2nd revised edition, Rother et al. (eds); Springer Verlag, 1998; pp. 28, 34-7.) The activity of Factor H as co-factor for factor I in the outer phase of the surface layer (approx. 20-140 nm) is facilitated by binding of Factor H to surface-located proteoglycans by means of the C-terminal short consensus repeat (Jozsi et al. (2004), supra). The protective potential of Factor H limits locally the progression of the complement cascade. This is of particular importance for cells that express a low number of the membrane-anchored complement regulators, or for tissues which completely lack such complement regulatory proteins, such as the kidney glomerular basement membrane (Hogasen et al., J. Clin. Invest., 95:1054-61 (1995)).
A significant reduction or absence of functional Factor H protein, i.e., due to reduced or eliminated Factor H expression, or mutation of the Factor H gene leading to production of mutant Factor H that is non-functional or has reduced functionality, has been demonstrated as one possible cause in diseases such as atypical hemolytic uremic syndrome (aHUS), dense deposit disease (DDD, also known as membranoproliferative glomerulonephritis type II or MPGN2), and glomerulonephritis with isolated C3 deposits (GN-C3, also sometimes referred to as C3 glomerulopathy, or C3G). These diseases ultimately harm kidney function. Since the glomerular membrane lacks endogenous complement regulatory membrane proteins, continuous cleavage of C3 occurs at this site, resulting in deposition of complement activation products, resulting in C3 convertase-mediated damage of the glomerular basement membranes and of epithelial tubules and endothelial cells, membrane thickening via deposition of extracellular matrix and/or components of the complement system (e.g., C3 cleavage products) and of antibodies, and, consequently, in defective filtration (proteinuria).
Dense deposit disease (DDD), also termed membranoproliferative glomerulonephritis type II or MPGN2, is a rare disease which is characterized by complement-containing dense deposits within the basement membrane of the glomerular capillary wall, followed by capillary wall thickening, mesangial cell proliferation and glomerular fibrosis (Ault, Pediatr. Nephrol., 14:1045-53(2000)). Besides DDD, there are two other types of membranoproliferative glomerulonephritis, i.e., types I and III (MPGN1 and MPGN3, respectively). The membranoproliferative glomerulonephritides are diseases of diverse and often obscure etiology that account for 4% and 7% of primary renal causes of nephrotic syndrome in children and adults, respectively (Orth et al., New Engl. J. Med., 338:1202-1211 (1998)). Membranoproliferative glomerulonephritis (MPGN) types I and III are variants of immune complex-mediated disease; MPGN type II, in contrast, has no known association with immune complexes (Appel et al., “Membranoproliferative glomerulonephritis type II (Dense Deposit Disease): an update,” J. Am. Soc. Nephrol., 16:1392-1403 (2005)).
DDD accounts for less than 20% of cases of MPGN in children and only a fractional percentage of cases in adults (Orth et al., 1998, supra; Habib et al., Kidney Int., 7:204-15 (1975); Habib et al., Am. J. Kidney Diseas., 10:198-207 (1987)). Both sexes are affected equally, with the diagnosis usually made in children between the ages of 5-15 years who present with non-specific findings like hematuria, proteinuria, acute nephritic syndrome or nephrotic syndrome (Appel et al., 2005, supra). More than 80% of patients with DDD are also positive for serum C3 nephritic factor (C3NeF), an autoantibody directed against C3bBb, the convertase of the alternative pathway of the complement cascade (Schwertz et al., Pediatr. Allergy Immunol., 12:166-172 (2001)). C3NeF is found in up to one-half of persons with MPGN types I and III and also in healthy individuals, making the electron microscopic demonstration of dense deposits in the glomerular basement membrane (GBM) necessary for a definitive diagnosis of DDD (Appel et al., 2005, supra). This morphological hallmark is characteristic of DDD and is the reason “dense deposit disease” or “DDD” have become the more common terms for this MPGN.
C3NeF autoantibodies persists throughout the disease course in more than 50% of patients with DDD (Schwertz et al., 2001). Its presence is typically associated with evidence of complement activation, such as a reduction in CH50, decrease in C3, increase in C3dg/C3d, and persistently high levels of activation of the alternative pathway of the complement cascade. In DDD, C3NeF binds to C3bBb (or to the assembled convertase) to prolong the half-life of this enzyme, resulting in persistent C3 consumption that overwhelms the normal regulatory mechanisms to control levels of C3bBb and complement activation (Appel et al., 2005, supra). Most DDD patients do not have disease-causing mutations in Factor H, however, several alleles of both Factor H and the complement Factor H-related 5 gene (CFHR5) are preferentially associated with DDD (Abrera-Abeleda, M. A., et al., Journal of Medical Genetics, 43:582-589 (2006)).
Spontaneous remissions of DDD are uncommon (Habib et al., 1975, supra; Habib et al., 1987, supra; Cameron et al., Am. J. Med., 74:175-192 (1983)). The more common outcome is chronic deterioration of renal function leading to end-stage renal disease (ESRD) in about half of patients within 10 years of diagnosis (Barbiano di Belgiojoso et al., Nephron., 19:250-258 (1977)); Swainson et al., J. Pathol., 141:449-468 (1983)). In some patients, rapid fluctuations in proteinuria occur with episodes of acute renal deterioration in the absence of obvious triggering events; in other patients, the disease remains stable for years despite persistent proteinuria.
Atypical hemolytic-uremic syndrome (aHUS) consists of the triad of microangiopathic hemolytic anemia, thrombocytopenia, and renal failure. aHUS, although rare, is a severe disease with death rates up to 25% in the acute phase and 50% developing end-stage renal disease (Noris, M., et al., N. Engl. J. Med., 361:1676-1687 (2009)).
Research has linked atypical haemolytic-uremic syndrome to uncontrolled activation of the complement system. Approximately half of the patients with aHUS have mutations in CFH, CFI and MCP, encoding the complement regulatory proteins complement factor H, factor I and membrane cofactor protein, respectively (www.FH-HUS.org) (Noris, M., et al., 2009, supra). Gain-of-function mutations in key proteins of the alternative pathway cascade, complement factor B (CFB) and C3 have also been reported (Goicoechea de Jorge, E., et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 104:240-245 (2007); Fremeaux-Bacchi, V. et al., Blood, 112:4948-4952 (2008)). More recently, mutations in the gene encoding thrombomodulin (THBD), a membrane-bound glycoprotein with anticoagulant properties that modulates complement activation on cell surfaces, have also been associated with aHUS (Delvaeye, M., et al., N. Engl. J. Med., 361:345-357 (2009)). Finally, aHUS associated with anti-CFH autoantibodies has been described in sporadic forms mostly in association with deficiency of factor H related proteins 1 and 3 (Moore, I., et al., Blood, 115:379-387 (2009)).
In vitro functional tests with recombinant or plasma-purified CFH, MCP, CFI and THBD all documented that aHUS-associated mutations impair the capacity of regulatory proteins to control the activity of the alternative pathway of complement on endothelial cell surface (Noris, M., et al., 2009, supra). On the other hand, gain of function mutations in CFB and C3 resulted in hyperfunctional components of the C3 convertase that caused complement deposition on cell surface in vitro (Goicoechea de Jorge, E., et al., 2007, supra; Fremeaux-Bacchi, V. et al., 2008, supra). These findings indicate that aHUS is a disease of excessive complement activation on endothelial cells, which eventually results in renal microvascular thrombosis.
Factor H replacement therapy, inter alia, has been proposed for aHUS and DDD patients (see, e.g., US Pat. Publication 2009-0118163), however difficulties arise where the normal levels of a non-functional mutant Factor H are underlying the disease. It was not previously known whether addressing the continuous activation of complement via the alternative pathway would be a viable therapy, and a persistent need for new therapeutic approaches is evident.